


Leather

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Langly needs some reassurance





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Leather by Alison

Some while ago, someone (might have been Lady J) posted a story around the time of Dean's birthday, about Langly being 35 and being out on a Harley. Well, being a bear of very little brain, it took a while to filter through but eventually the association was Harley . . . leather . . . Langly in leather . . .! Hope no-one thinks this is kinky; *I* don't, but then I'm weird. Famed for it. So . . .

LEATHER by Alison

Feedback: yes, please to   
Category: L/B slash  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m relationship  
Disclaimer: not mine, etc  
Spoilers: Nope  
Archive: Unusual suspects, Basement, Ephemeral, Gossamer: anywhere else just ask  
Summary: Langly needs some reassurance

* * *

John Byers was alone in the Lone Gunmen's headquarters, that late (very late) Friday evening. Frohike was out somewhere with Mulder, and Langly . . . Langly was out, somewhere, John didn't know where.

That in itself didn't bother him particularly. They had been together long enough now to trust each other, to give each other space, and right now Langly seemed to need a lot of space. This could be dated, Byers was pretty sure, from Langly's recent thirty-fifth birthday; an occasion which seemed to have imbued him with a restiveness, as if not sure any longer who he was or where he was going. He would get restless, irritable, unable to concentrate, then disappear for hours at a time, particularly in the night, coming back more subdued but with a sort of prickliness about him, as if unsure of his welcome.

But he always came back, and that was good enough for Byers. Langly would come through it, he reckoned, given time and space. They all got these restless spells occasionally, whether caused by realisation of the passage of time or other setbacks, though this was the first for Langly since they had been together.

Byers could not help but feel protective of his lover, although the difference in their ages was only a couple of years, but he knew the younger man would brush off any overt attempt at reassurance. Just be there for him, Byers reasoned. He'll come through it, we all do.

That particular evening, he had showered and changed into pyjamas and was just heading for his bedroom when he heard the outer door slam shut, followed by the click and rattle of the multiple locks. He came out into the main room. Langly stood there, in his jeans and leather jacket which was glistening with rain, his hair wet and dripping. He looked at John with what seemed an almost hostile expression for a moment, the light reflecting off his glasses so John could not see his eyes, giving him an almost sinister look.

John moved closer, heart beating a little faster at the sight of his lover. Langly brought with him the feel of the night, cold and damp air, smell of rain and wet leather. A little shiver of desire rippled through John from his groin up to his chest, and he found his mouth had gone dry and he couldn't speak. Langly's leather jacket fit him like a glove, emphasising his broad shoulders, clinging to his body and outlining his slim waist and hips. Byers let his gaze wander down the younger man's body with undisguised lust; back up to meet his eyes, to find Langly looking at him with a knowing grin.

Langly broke the silence. "Hey, I thought you'd be in bed already . . . anything been happening?" He moved forward, into the light, and looked curiously at John. "You OK?"

John felt the betraying blush rise from his neck to his cheeks. "Um . . . yes . . . just thought I'd wait up for you, that's all."

Langly's mouth twitched but he managed to keep a straight face. He stood, looking appraisingly at John, his hands in his pockets. "That's all, huh? Well . . . better make it worth your while then." He moved forward a little, standing in the gap between the table and the wall. "Come here."

John's pulse was getting faster, but he was determined not to give in so easily. "You must be cold . . . how about a hot drink first?" and he turned towards the kitchen.

Two steps was all he managed before a firm hand on his shoulder spun him round and he was held in an iron grip, half a second later and his breath was stolen in a suffocating kiss. Langly's hand was round the back of his head, clamping their mouths together; his other arm round John's waist holding him close down the entire length of their bodies. Langly was cold, but that felt good too; and the wet from his leather jacket was soaking into John's pyjamas. Langly's face was cold against his own, but that only made the heat pulsing through John's body seem all the more intense.

Langly broke away and pulled back a little, looking John questioningly in the eyes. "That *was* what you were waiting up for, Johnny?"

John let out a long breath that was half gasp, half laugh. "Oh yeah. . ." and pulled the younger man back towards him eagerly. Langly kissed down his neck, growling deep in his throat, and suddenly grabbed John's shoulders and pushed him back against the wall, pressing his body against John's and pinning him there with his hips. He tore at John's pyjama jacket, pulling the buttons undone and sliding his cold hands underneath, over John's warm skin. "John . . . oh . . . so hot . . ."

John took his hands off of Langly just long enough to get his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket, wriggling it off his shoulders, before pressing himself against Langly again, incredibly turned on by the sensation of the cold, wet leather against his skin. He wound his arms round Langly's neck, kissing him hard and hungrily while Langly slid his hands round John's waist, loosening the pyjama pants and then sliding them off his hips. Completely naked at last, John pushed himself closer, desperate for the sensation of feeling his own naked body pressed against the leather and the rough denim of Langly's jeans. He could feel the heat of Langly's cock, hard against his belly. Langly forced him harder against the wall, pressing tight against him with all his weight, and John gasped at the incredible sensation. It was unbelievably arousing to be completely naked while Langly was still fully clothed and in total control.

Langly was biting on his shoulder now, muttering John's name, his hair dripping cold drops of water down John's chest; they trickled down, so cold yet leaving tracks of fire behind them. John ran his hands through the wet strands, pulling Langly's head down to his chest, and Langly licked down his chest, following the water droplets down and sucking them up. He reached the nipple and licked round it, nibbling and teasing it into hardness. John breathed hard. "Oh, Ree, yes . . " and thrust his hips against Langlly again, desperate to feel the heat and pressure against his own hardening cock.

John slid his hands down Langly's hips, one hand squeezing the tight ass and the other sliding between his legs, rubbing against the balls under the tight denim. Langly's hips jerked instinctively and he gasped, pulling away from John to look him in the eyes. "John . . . let me fuck you."

Another wave of heat rushed through John and concentrated in his groin, in his cock. "Please . . ."

Langly fumbled in his jacket pocket and produced a tube of slick, meeting John's eyes with a knowing grin. "Good job I kept the jacket on" he whispered in a voice that was already growing hoarse.

John nodded. "Keep it on. I want you to keep all your clothes on." He pulled away from Langly a little and stepped towards the computer table in the middle of the room, hearing the hiss of Langly's zipper behind him as he bent forward over the table. He positioned himself, legs apart and opening himself as much as he could to his lover, as Langly leaned over him, dropping the lube on the table beside him as he finished slicking his fingers.

John shut his eyes in anticipation as Langly braced himself over him with one hand, fingers of the other tracing over his ass to his opening, teasing round the entrance and then sliding in, probing, pushing against his internal muscles until they relaxed. John whimpered with anticipation and turned his head, his cheek pressed against the table top, watching Langly out of the corner of his eye.

Langly positioned himself, the rough denim of his jeans rasping against the back of John's thighs, and his cock slid in, slowly but inexorably as his weight came down on John's back. Deeper and deeper, and John was pressed harder and harder against the table top, until Langly was buried deep inside him. His body was pressed against John's naked back, the leather of his jacket cool against his skin.

Langly bent and breathed hot against the back of John's shoulder, his wet hair drawing damp streaks across John's back. "You OK?"

John swallowed convulsively. "Yeah . . . please Ree, now . . ."

Langly rested his forehead on the back of John's neck briefly then drew up a little, bracing himself with both hands each side of John's back. He began to move his hips, each movement a thrust into his lover, slow at first, then finding his rhythm and increasing speed and strength.

John could only make the smallest movements of his own to counter Langly's, pinned as he was to the table top, his own cock trapped beneath him but squeezed rhythmically by his own body against the table to the same timing as Langly's thrusts. He grabbed the edges of the table to give himself more anchorage to push back into Langly's thrusts, forcing Langly's cock deeper into him with every stroke, the sensations building and rippling through him like a tidal wave. He felt his orgasm rushing towards him, the tension building unbearably. Langly was gasping his name now with every deep thrust, and the harsh breathing above him and the unexpected pain of the zipper of Langly's jacket rasping against his back were the final trigger as he came with a stunning rush, yelling with exultation and relief.

He was barely aware of Langly's cry of delight as he came a few seconds later, triggered by the strong contractions of Byers's internal muscles around him, pulsing into John before collapsing down on top of him in a crumpled heap.

They lay together, somewhat awkwardly bent over the table, till their breathing slowed and they stiffly moved apart, grinning ruefully at each other. Langly lowered himself down until he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and John slid down beside him, leaning against him with his head on Langly's chest. Langly put his arms round him, and they sat there for a while, savouring the closeness.

Eventually John was roused from his doze by the realisation that he was getting cold. He nudged Langly. "Hey, c'mon . . . I'm getting cold. Let's get out of here."

Langly slapped him on the ass affectionately. "Don't blame me, you insisted on me keeping my clothes on."

John whined. "Well, I'm going to bed before I freeze. Come on. I'm an old man, remember."

"Not that old."

John turned and looked at him pointedly. "You neither."

Langly cocked his head and looked back at him. "Oops. Was it that obvious?"

"Just a bit."

"Sorry." He kissed the top of John's head; John turned to him and they exchanged a long, gentle kiss. John stroked his face.

"Just remember, whatever happens, I love you."

"I know. I love you too. C'mon old man, let's get you to bed."

Langly scrambled to his feet and pulled John up after him,, and they stumbled off to bed together. The last thing Langly heard before dropping off to sleep was "Langly . . . I really like your leather jacket . . ."

END

Feedback to: 


End file.
